


Playing Pretend

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Roy and Riza are on a “date” in order to capture weapon smugglers. Lots of sexual tension, a dose of angst, some plot and humour.





	Playing Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Roy and Riza are on a “date” in order to capture weapon smugglers. Lots of sexual tension, a dose of angst, some plot and humour.

 

* * *

 

**  
Playing Pretend**

“Fuery, keep us posted if you see our man,” Roy said. “You know the signal.”

The younger man nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Roy turned to Riza and held out his arm. “Ready for our date, Eliza?”

She took his arm. “Yes, Ron, I just can’t wait.”

Fuery opened the driver’s door and came around the car to let them out. He was wearing a peaked hat and a shabby suit.

Arm in arm, Roy and Riza walked the few metres up the street to the bar. To a neutral observer, they looked just like any young couple out on a date not a General and his Lieutenant looking to make a big arrest.

There were reports of illegal weapon smuggling in East City. Roy and his team were put on the case. There were suspicions of military personnel involvement and the team had been working the case for several weeks. With the help of the Christmas girls’ spy network, they had gotten some good intelligence culminating in news of a meeting in a bar in a run-down part of East City.

Roy opened the door and let Riza walk in front of him. He was supposed to be a gentleman after all, but that didn’t stop him admiring how her butt looked in that dress.

The interior of the bar was dingy and the lighting was dim. There was barely enough room to move between all the tables and stools. It was relatively quiet at the moment, but Roy could imagine the chaos on a busy night.

Roy leaned into Riza and whispered in her ear, “If this were a real date, I would have taken you somewhere fancier.”

“If this were a real date, Ron, we would be court-martialed.”

“Touche, Eliza.”

Roy scanned the bar for anybody that might recognise them. When he looked at Riza, she nodded. Both satisfied, they stepped further inside. They found a booth at the top of the bar, where they would have a good view of the comings and goings.

Roy went to get drinks, a whisky for him and a wine for her. When, he returned to their table, Riza was fidgeting with a beer mat.

He arched his eyebrow. “What’s on your mind?”

“It’s something the Fuhrer said. I’m starting to wonder if the mole is in headquarters rather than just a low level office out east.”

Frowning, Roy leaned forward tracing his finger along his lower lip. “But all our intelligence leads us to East City not Central.”

“Maybe I’m wrong, but I think we need to be careful.”

Roy nodded. “Your intuition is usually spot on.”

The spots of pink on her cheek was the only sign that she appreciated his confidence in her.

Riza looked beautiful in her simple, but elegant, black dress and her hair down around her shoulders. She might deny it, but he could tell she enjoyed the chance to dress up even if it was part of a ruse. She didn’t get to do it very often. 

His gaze drifted to her neck. There was still a faint scar on her neck from where she was cut on the Promised Day. It was always there, a reminder of her mortality and how he almost lost her.

He dipped his head.

_Like Hughes. No, I can’t think about Hughes. I’ll drink to you later, dear friend._

“A cen for your thoughts.”

His head snapped up and he looked in Riza’s concerned eyes.

“You seem distracted,” she said.

“Just thinking about-” He reached across the table. Her lips parted a little as he traced his finger across her scar. “I’m almost surprised every time I see it.” She shivered under his touch. “It reminds me of that day.”

He pulled his hand away, already regretting his presumptuousness. He had no right to touch her intimately.

She reached for scarf to cover the scar..

He caught her hand. “No - I don’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. It’s a sign of how strong you are, that you survived. You don’t need to hide it.”

Before she could say a word, there was a loud ruckus outside.

“Come sit here beside me,” she said, “that way we can both watch the door.”

She moved in to allow him sit beside her.

“I can’t see very well.”

He wrapped his arm around her. “Move closer and we can both see.”

Their mark, Burke, entered with his entourage. Burke’s hair was cut skin tight, but he had a red beard and piercing blue eyes. His entourage was comprised of two big, muscled men and a tiny red-headed woman. The four passed them by and went straight to the bar.

“This is kind of nice,” he said.

“Don’t-”

“What’s the matter with playing pretend sometimes?” he whispered.

She slipped out from under his arm. “The harm is in forgetting that it’s pretend.”

“I know, but sometimes I want to forget. Dammit -”  he balled his fists. “Sometimes, I just wish, I wish we could put aside our titles, our history and our sins. I know I’ve too much blood on my hands, but I’m just a man after all.”

He looked at her, but she said nothing. He wished she would speak, let him in. He wanted to know what she was thinking. Every time he bared his soul, she remained silent. It was those silences he hated more than any others even those when she was pissed off at him. At least then he knew she cared.

“Don’t look at me like that! It’s distracting.”

“You’re distracting.”

She sighed. “How much have you drunk? We’re supposed to be on a mission.”

“They’re on their way to a table.” Roy tilted his head towards the group as they passed them by. “And I’ll have you know, I’m perfectly sober..”

She arched an eyebrow.

“I always get maudlin around Hughes’ anniversary.”

She slapped her forehead. “Oh Roy, I should have remembered. Why did you agree to mission today of all days?”

“I needed a distraction,” he replied.

Her eyes were concerned.

“Don’t look at me like that. I’m fine. I want to concentrate on the matter at hand.”

She lifted her glass and took a sip. “Well - I guess once this goes down, hopefully the way we want, we will be able to have a proper drink to lost friends.”

* * *

 

 

Roy’s eyes widened at something behind her and his lips are on hers before she knows what’s happening. She closed her eyes involuntarily. The kiss is chaste, but his lips are impossibly soft. She can taste the brandy on his lips and the mint he sucked from before they came into the bar. He pulled away slightly but he was still really close. She wondered if he could feel the pounding in her chest.

“What was that?”

His lips were close to her ear.

“General Dikker just passed us. He’s out of uniform, but I’d recognise that creep anywhere.”

It took her a moment to realise that was the reason for the kiss and she can’t help but be a little disappointed.

“That was a bad idea,” she said.

“Probably, it wasn’t a hardship.”

She tried not to smile at that. It certainly wasn’t.

Riza looked over his shoulder at the large man that had joined the group. “Are you sure it’s him?”

“Why?”

“He’s sitting with our mark.”

Roy’s jaw clenched. “Fuck that bastard is our big fish.” His eyes turn to her, a smile on his face. “You were right.”

She wasn’t normally greedy for his attention, but right now she would give anything for him to look at her like that forever.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Dikker turn around.

“I’m going in.”

His eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. It was unlikely Dikker would recognise her, but Roy was another story.

She wished she could kiss him properly. They stayed like that - still, eyes closed, lips pressed together for a few moments.

When Riza dared to open her eyes, Dikker was engrossed in conversation with the others.

“So, what should we do next?”

“I want to get the big fish,” Roy said. “I’m sure our mark would rat him out.”

“He shouldn’t be let slip away just because he’s useful.”

“Don’t worry. I say we get them both. Divide and conquer.”

His cocky grin caused her heart to somersault. She wanted to kiss that grin off his face. She closed the distance between them without noticing. His gaze went from her eyes to her lips. She knew he was struggling with the very same cravings. This was a dangerous game at the best of times never mind when they were both in the middle of an operation. It was Roy that pulled away first. She couldn’t look him in the eye.

He coughed and stood up. “I - uh - I’m going to explain the plan to the men. On the way out i’ll see if I can hear what they are planning.”

She nodded. “That might be for the best, but be careful that he doesn’t see you.”

* * *

 

 

Roy’s heart was still beating hard in his chest.  _Fuck!_ He needed to have a clear head, but his mind was full of her tonight. He kept to the walls of the bar as he made his way outside. He strained his ears as he passed the table, but he couldn’t catch anything of importance.

He sighed in relief as the outer door closed behind him. He wandered out and went into the alley at opposite side of the street where Breda and Havoc were in place.

Havoc took his cigarette out. “What are doing here Chief?”

“Did you see Dikker go inside?”

Havoc and Breda exchange a perplexed look.

“He’s our big fish. I want one of you to trail him when he leaves.”

“Will do, Boss,” Havoc said.

Roy nodded. “Ok - the rest of us will take Burke. Hopefully, he’ll give us enough to take Dikker down. We need more than circumstances to nail him.

Breda nodded. “We won’t go easy on him, sir. I chased up some intelligence about his history. Stuff that we can use during interrogation.”

“Good. I expect a full debrief on that beforehand.”

“Of course, we’ll make sure he talks and takes Dikker down too.

“If not, then Havoc keep tight on him and try to get us something that will stick be view we arrest him. A big fuss like that, we want to as much evidence as possible. If he walks, all our work is for naught.”

“Yes, sir.”

Leaning against the wall, Roy realised he had little excuse to put off going back inside any longer.

_Pull yourself together. She’s just your subordinate, a very loyal and precious one, but a subordinate nonetheless._

It was a foolish moment of weakness that he wouldn’t let happen again. And Neither would she. Riza Hawkeye was nothing, if not practical.

Steeling himself, he left the men and returned to the bar. 

Riza had two more glasses on their table. Her second glass was almost gone already.

“I thought we could do with another drink,” she explained.

He sat across from her again. “That was the second best idea you had all night.”

They clinked their glasses.

Riza leaned in, “Anything I should know?”

“We’ll let Dikker go, Havoc will tail him and then we’ll nab Burke. Once we have enough proof from Burke, we can take Dikker in.”

Riza inclined her head. “Hopefully all will go well then.”

* * *

 

 

Riza was beginning to wonder if she should get another drink. Sitting opposite Roy was proving to be torture. Instead of concentrating on her job, she was wondering about how his fingers would feel in her hair, his lips on her neck and his hands on her bare skin. She tried to shut out her thoughts and concentrate on watching the men they were there for. They couldn’t risk getting too close and Dikker recognising them. Roy had his back to the men, so she knew he was relying on her to pick up anything.

Every so often, he would let out a sigh, and he would distract her all over again.

They didn’t often lapse into uncomfortable silence. That wasn’t them. Never them. Except right now it was.

“This meeting is taking much longer than I would have imagined,” Riza said breaking the silence.

Roy straightened in his seat. “They’re cocky. Dikker especially thinks he’s beyond reproach, but we’re going to bail them both tonight.”

Dikker reached into his pocket.

“They’re exchanging money,” Riza whispered.

Roy’s smile turned into a smirk. He patted his left breast pocket making sure his gloves were there. There was a gun in his other pocket. He never knew how many guns Riza had on her person, but it was usually more than a few. He would love to know where she hid them all. His face suddenly warmed.

“They’re getting up.”

The words brought Roy’s attention back to the matter in hand. They waited for the two men to leave and followed after trusting that Havoc and Breda would do their part.

* * *

 

 

Roy and Riza stepped outside into the night. Dikker was driving away accompanied by the two heavily muscled men, Havoc following behind in his car. Breda was tailing Burke and the woman on foot. Roy helped Riza to the car, still playing their part. Fuery was waiting for them when they sat into the back seat.

“Step on it, Fuery, let’s be waiting for him at the corner of the street.”

Fuery took the left at end of the street. While he pulled into a space to park the car, Roy pulled on his gloves. Once the car was parked, all three of them stepped out. Roy and Riza waited at the corner. Fuery crossed the street to hide on the other side. He leaned against the wall and signalled to Roy and Riza know that Burke and the woman were coming. Riza already had her gun out. Roy stepped around the corner, his Lieutenant at his heels as usual. Taking advantage of the element of surprise, Breda came up behind Burke and the woman and pressed a pistol into Burke’s back.

“You’re both under arrest.”

Burke’s eyes widen and his mouth opens a fraction, but he doesn’t say anything. The woman’s eyes dart around, but Fuery grabs the woman before she can make a run for it.

Roy steps forward, “Well, Burke, what have you to say for yourself?”

Burke tried to stare him down. “Who are you people?”

“Funny you should say that-”

“He’s the Flame Alchemist,” Riza interjected before Roy could be tempted to show off, “and we’re taking you into custody.”

Breda shoved him roughly towards the car.

“We know about the weapons you’re selling, but we also know that General Dikker is involved. Deliver him to us, and we might go easy on you.”

“Fuck. I didn’t want to get involved in this shit. I’ll tell you whatever you want to know.”

Roy smirks. “Fuery radio Havoc and tell him not to lose Jaeger. We’ll be calling on him very soon.”

* * *

 

 

After the officers returned to base, their prisoner in tow, they began the questioning. Burke was an easy nut to crack. He was only concerned with protecting himself. Within two hours, they felt they had more than enough to take Dikker in for questioning. Given the seriousness and the Fuhrer’s stake in the case, Roy rang the Fuhrer while Breda finished the questioning to seek the approval of the Fuhrer before arresting Dikker. Roy was buzzing with adrenaline as he debriefed the Fuhrer.

“Sir, do we have your permission?”

Grumman chuckled. “You and your team have been busy.”

“Sir?” Roy pressed impatiently.

“Yes - but keep this strictly within the team, and arrest him quietly. Hmm - before dawn if possible.”

“Yes, sir. We’ll go straight away. He’s at his home. Havoc is watching his house.”

“I trust I can leave this in your capable hands.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Get to it then, Mustang, and let this poor, old, man go back to bed.”

The Fuhrer was far from a “poor, old man”, but Roy didn’t retort.

“We’ll debrief you at a reasonable hour, sir.”

There was an answering click on the other end as the Fuhrer hung up the phone. Roy was glad they were talking on the line for the Fuhrer’s private evidence as it was less likely to be bugged. Roy was more confident about his own line as Fuery regularly swept the office for bugs. This could be even bigger than anticipated.

Roy yawned and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 4am. It was time to go and collect Dikker.

* * *

 

 

The team loaded up into the car again, this time without Breda who remained behind to make sure that Burke and his accomplice would not talk to the wrong people. Riza could almost feel the tension radiating off Roy. Her own shoulders were tense and her hands worried at the buttons on her uniform. They had been working on this case for several months and they were nearly over the last hurdle.

“Pity you had to put away that dress, Hawkeye,” Roy said, “make sure you find a reason to use it in the future.”

She would be lying if she said she didn’t appreciate the compliment, but did he have to flirt with her in front of Fuery? If he wanted to play dangerously then she would have to get the upper hand.

“The uniform’s certainly easier to carry my weapons, sir. A lot of improvisation is required when wearing a dress.”

Fuery let out a strangled noise from the driver’s seat. Riza enjoyed the shade of pink that Roy’s face turned.

She looked out the window. “It’s raining, sir. You may have to forgo your gloves.”

“Great, and everything was going so well.”

“What’s the plan, sir?” Fuery asked. “You said the Fuhrer suggested we arrest him as quietly as we can, so perhaps not using your gloves is for the best.”

Roy’s hand tightened into fists. “I suppose you’re right.”

Riza squeezed his arm. “The plan, sir?”

“We’ll meet with Havoc, and then we’ll divide in pairs. You and I, Lieutenant, will take the civilised approach and enter from the front door. Fuery and Havoc go around the back just in case he tries to make a run for it.”

Havoc’s car was parked a few yards from the house, and Fuery parked behind it. Havoc was already in place by the gate. The three stepped out into the rain and joined him.

Riza scoped out the house while Roy filled in Havoc on the plan. All the lights were off. The General and his family were likely sleeping. There was a car in the driveway. No sign of a dog. She nodded approvingly. There was a high wall around the back if the house. Shy of climbing the huge wall, the only proper exit was around the front, so they should have little problem securing the area.

Havoc opened the gate and he and Fuery entered the driveway and walked around the back of the house.

“Are you ready, Lieutenant?”

“Right after you, sir.”

They walked into the driveway. He strode confidently to the door. Even though it was raining, he still chose to wear his coat like a cloak. She knew it was partly to do with making it easier to wield his gloves, but she suspected that it also had to do with his flair for the dramatic.

Roy rang the bell. When there was no sound to indicate movement from inside the house, he rang it again. Finally the light in one of the upstairs rooms came on and the curtains twitched.

“Someone’s coming.” Riza’s hand tightened on her gun.

The door opened a smidge, but it was latched from the other side. “Who is it?”

“General Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye, we’ve come to take you in for some questioning.”

“Questioning? That’s preposterous.” The General opened the door. He stood there in his pajamas and a dressing gown. “Coming here in the middle of the night and telling me you’re taking me in for questioning. I could have you both fired.”

“We wanted to cause less embarrassment for your family by arresting you without your neighbours watching.”

“Arrest me?” Dekker nostrils flared and his voice rose. “You just said take me in for questioning.”

“Oh I’m sorry. We will be arresting you if you refuse to come willingly. Should you come willingly, we’ll afford you the opportunity of handing yourself in.”

“Have you completely lost your mind? The Fuhrer-”

“The Fuhrer has our full support. After all, he gave the order. So, what will it be, General?”

“Fuck you! You’ll pay for this, Mustang.”

“Oh I hope so. A promotion might be in order.”

* * *

 

 

Roy rubbed at his eyes. He was exhausted. He swallowed the remains of his coffee. If it wasn’t for the coffee, he would comatose by now. The team had taken turns having a short sleep during the day as they had not gone home the previous night. Roy had no chance for a nap with meetings all day explaining the General’s arrest, phone calls with the Fuhrer and other senior members of the military. This left much of the paperwork in Riza’s hands while Havoc and Breda tooks turns questioning the three criminals.

Roy stood up. “Great work, team, I think we can all go home now.”

There were sighs of relief from all around the office even Riza. Roy smiled at that. Fuery, Breda and Havoc practically ran from the office leaving Roy and Riza alone to lock up the office.

“I guess they’re afraid you’ll change your mind,” Riza said.

Roy stretched his arms over his head. “Not a chance. I can’t wait to get out of here.”

“Glad to hear it.”

“Lieutenant, would you like a lift home?” he asked, as she picked up her coat.

“That would be great, but I can drive. You haven’t had any sleep.”

“Nonsense. I think I’d be worse if I had slept.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Sleep isn’t something I get a good deal of.”

Riza arched an eyebrow. “That doesn’t sound very healthy, sir.”

“Lieutenant, you can lecture me tomorrow when we’ve both had a good night’s sleep.”

“I’ll keep you to that, sir.”

* * *

 

 

Roy pulled up outside of the Riza’s apartment block. It was lashing rain and Riza didn’t have an umbrella.

“I’ll walk you to the door.”

“Are you sure? It’s pouring rain.”

“I can see that. I’m not blind anymore.”

She rolled her eyes. She wished he wouldn’t joke about the Promised Day like that.

He waggled his eyebrows. “Besides, we can use my coat to keep you dry.”

He wiggled out of his coat and came around to the passenger side of the car. He put his arm around her to pull her close and they held the coat above their heads as they ran. He smelt nice, she couldn’t help but notice. When they got into the entrance, they lowered the coat.

“So-uh. Well, good night, Lieutenant.”

“You’re still holding me, sir.”

“Oh.” He looked down at his hand, which was on her waist. “Sorry.”

She swallowed as he let her go. He went to move around her to the door, but they both moved the same direction.

“I should go,” he said.

He didn’t sound convinced and he was staring at her intently. The temperature was rising even though she was cold and little damp.

Her eyes drifted to his lips. He was saying something, but she wasn’t paying attention.

Stepping forward, she smashed her lips to his. He froze for a moment and she was about to pull away when he suddenly kissed her back and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close, his hands pressing against the small of her back. They forgot about the fact that they were in a public place in their uniforms. They forgot about the fraternization rules. Nothing else existed except them.

After a few blissful moments, they pulled apart to take a breath.

“This is starting to become a habit, Lieutenant.”

“Sorry, sir.”

“I’m not complaining,” he replied.

“But you should be.”

“Perhaps, but I enjoyed it too much.”

“Me too.” Her smile wilted a little. “But-”

“No buts.” He put a finger to her lips. “We have the rest of our lives to do the sensible thing. Today’s already a bust.”

She arched an eyebrow. “Are you trying to seduce me, General Mustang?”

“If you’ll have me.”

“Maybe I can be persuaded this once. Do you want to come upstairs?”

“I would like nothing more. But I’ll have to leave by midnight or I’ll turn into a pumpkin.”

“A pumpkin?”

“What? It’s a story I heard Hughes tell Elicia once.”

“I think that it’s the car that would turn into a pumpkin.”

He shrugged his shoulders.”Perhaps, but I think I would make a charming pumpkin.”

“Come on, Mr Pumpkin, before anyone sees us.”

* * *

 

 

The two walked up the stairs to the second floor where Riza’s apartment was. She opened the door and Black Hayate bounded out to meet them.

Roy crouched down and started to pet Hayate. Riza watched them and smiled.

He yawned.

“Would you like some coffee?”she asked.

“Yes -please.”

“Make yourself at home.”

He went to sit down on the couch while she prepared the coffee.

When Riza came back in with the coffee, Roy’s head was lolling on his chest. Black Hayate was on his lap, also dosing. She shook her head and smiled. She draped a blanket over them and turned out the lights.

“Sweet dreams, Roy.”

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry smut just didn’t seem like the right way to end this. I hope you’re not too disappointed.


End file.
